


One Lucky Winner | Dan Howell x Reader

by ThoughtfulAdventures



Category: Dan Howell - Fandom, Daniel Howell - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, youtube - Fandom, youtuber
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-06-05 07:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 10,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15165767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoughtfulAdventures/pseuds/ThoughtfulAdventures
Summary: You won a contest to meet DAN HOWELL!! Will the meeting go well, or will it end horrifically? Read on to find out..Cover: https://em.wattpad.com/b571cef47ade7d1fec177aac7ebfe0ce10fc7c57/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f347a666f4b62674d4c6276414b413d3d2d3636373433383137302e313537306638356636616438383463393532313035363839333839382e6a7067





	1. The Contest

**Author's Note:**

> (This is my very first time properly using this website, so I'm not that good with it!)  
> Enjoy!  
> :)

**Your POV:**

Congratulations! You are our lucky winner! Email here to find out where to meet him! *******

 _OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG!!!!!_ You cup your hands over your mouth..  _DIDIJUSTWINACONTESTTOMEETDAN!!! ASIN, DANHOWELL?!? WOW!!! I AM SO FREAKING LUCKY!!!_

You email right away, and find out the address. You mark the calendar, even though it is a month away until you meet him!  _AGGGHHHHHH!! I'M GONNA MEET DAN HOWELL!!_

* **A Month Later***

 _Today is the day!! Today, I, the one lucky winner, get to meet Dan Howell and hang out with him tonight!!!_ You get dressed and make sure you look amazing!!! You triple check the address, making sure not to forget it as you clamber into your car, and drive to the location. As soon as you arrive, you see a familiar face.  _DAN!! DAN FREAKING HOWELL!!_ You park the car. He looks so handsome... He greets you and you are escorted, by him, inside a building.

**Dan's POV:**

"Hey, Phil? I'm leaving now to meet my 'lucky winner'!" I shout to my roommate from across the hall.

"Good luck, Dan! And while your out, can you get me some poptarts? The chocolate ones, please?!" Phil reluctantly calls out from behind his bedroom door.

"Okay, I guess.." I mumble, just loud enough for Phil to hear.

"Thanks, Dan! And remember, the chocolate kind!"

"The chocolate kind, got it.." I mumble, again. "Bye.." No answer.  _He's probably watching Doctor Who.. That is so typically him.._ I chuckle at my own joke..  _Wow, I'm such a loser.._

I get to the restaurant way before the lucky winner arrives. I watch them as they pull up to the parking lot.. Woah... It's a girl.. and she is beautiful... She gets out of her car and I escort her into the building.


	2. Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I would post the rest of the chapters here just to make it easier so you don't have to go to Wattpad lol  
> Enjoy!  
> :)

**Your POV:**

You are having such an amazing time! You ordered the best food, and even some wine! Oh he is so handsome.. and his smile.. and ugh.. You bite your lip. He notices and smirks. He likes me.. Well, it looks like it.. I mean, there's pretty much only one way to find out if he likes you back, for sure.. "Mr. Howell?"

"Mm.. oh cll me Dan." He answers back, still chewing on his food.

"Would you want to go out with me another time?"

"Oh, yeah! I'd love to!"  _Yes! Mission, accomplished! Ha.. I'm such a child.._ You both say goodnight as you guys start to head home, dreading to part with him for the night.

**Dan's POV:**

I'm having such an amazing time! She is so beautiful.. I just want to kiss her.. Woah! Hold on, Dan! We just met! I don't really even KNOW her yet! She glances at me, then bites her lip.. Ugh.. she is so fucking hot... I don't know what to do, so I smirk.

"Mr. Howell?" She asks.  _Great.. she asks me something when I have a mouth full of steak.. and calls me Mr. Howell.._

"Mm.. oh cll me Dan." I answer.

"Would you want to go out with me another time?" Fuck yeah! But I can't just tell her that. I'll play it cool..

"Oh, yeah! I'd love to!"  _Okay.. that could have been worse.._ We say goodnight, and head home.

When I walk through the front door, of our flat, Phil asks, "Did you get the PopTarts?"

_Oops.._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow I didn't realize how short this chapter is haha soz


	3. Poptarts

**Your POV:**

You open the front door, of your flat, get inside, and close the door, still freaking out that you met... him! You manage to get ready for bed, this time, not forgetting to take your makeup off, and you go to sleep, dreaming of becoming closer with him.

**Dan's POV:**

"Oops! Sorry, Phil! I totally forgot!"

"Aww... Well, anyways, how was tonight? Was the 'lucky winner' nice?"

"Yeah, she was... beautiful..." I whispered the last part, so Phil couldn't hear, but he did anyways. Why do I even bother..

"Dan! You can't think of a person you just met that way! That's just.. weird... Especially if they're just teenagers..."

"I know... but she was so.. pretty... We are going to meet up again, soon!" I'm so excited..  _I should get a good night's sleep first.. and of course, pick up some Chocolate PopTarts.._ smirking at Phil.  _That boy..._

***The Next Day***

_Gotta get some PopTarts for Phil! Maybe I'll get some Churros, as well.._  Checking my watch, it read, '10:39 AM'.  _Wow, it's so early! Well, for me anyways.._ Hopping into my car, I drive to the Grocery Store. I walk in and start looking for PopTarts aisle when I bumped into someone. Like, literally.. "Agh!" *crash*

"shit.. sorry.."  _Wait.. is that Y/N? What is she doing here?_ "Y/N, what are you doing here?!" I say.

"Just getting some things. What are you doing?"

"Picking up some PopTarts and Churros for me and Phil."

"Cool." She replies.

This is a perfect time to ask her to hang out.. "Hey, Y/N?"

"Yeah?"

"Wanna hang out today?"

"Um.. sure!"

"Cool! I'll text you my address.. right after I get your number.." Smooth. Very smooth. We had only been talking via email, not that that wasn't bad or anything.. it just wasn't efficient or fast enough..

"Sure. It's 705-188-0123."  **(BTW this isn't a real phone number ahaha.. I mean, you could try it, but like I just randomly thought of it and wrote it down lol)**

"Got it. Thanks. See you soon."


	4. His Flatmate

**Your POV:**

_..did I just give Dan Howell my number?!_ you think as he leaves you and walks towards the Poptarts aisle. _Okay, well I better get going--_ **DING!** Dan texted you already.

 **Dan-** Here is my address

*******

 **You-** K! Thanks!

**(Obs, I don't really know what it is and even if I did for some weird reason, I still wouldn't tell you guys cuz that's just creepy lol, like, imagine if someone was sharing your address with the whole wide world anyways let's get back to the story, ahaha)**

~

Finished all your shopping, you check the time: 1:52 PM.  _Has it really been that long? Man, I shopped for hours!_  After arriving at your place, you put your groceries away and you get back into your car. You go to your messages and find the new address you had received. Entering it into your GPS, you follow the directions and get to the destination. Parking your car outside of the apartment complex, you get out and lock it, turning around to head inside the building. You find the right apartment that says,  **Daniel Howell & Phillip Lester**.  _Omg! I totally forgot! I get to meet Phil too!_ Knocking on the door, it opens five seconds later, and Dan peeks his head out. "Hey!" He says.

"Hey!"

"You wanna come in?"

"Yes please!" You say as he gestures you in like the gentleman he is. You sit down on their couch while Dan shuts the door and sits on a chair across from you. You start looking around, getting kinda anxious to know why he wanted you to come to his apartment.

"So.." He says, awkwardly. "What do you want to do?" Things start racing in your mind; watching a movie, playing games, filming something for his YouTube channel, eating... You leaned towards the last one because you were starving and hadn't eaten since breakfast. Looking at their digital clock, it read, '2:31 PM'. Prime lunchtime was over, but it was too soon for dinner.

"..um.."

Just then, Phil walks out of his bedroom and notices you sitting on their couch. "Hey! Is this the 'lucky winner'?" He asks Dan.

He nods, "Yeah, her name is Y/N."

"Hey Y/N!" Phil says to you.

"Hey Phil!" you reply.

"So.. what do you want to do?" Dan asks again.

Stomach growling, you say, "You guys hungry?"


	5. The Cozy Cafe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This A/N is taken directly from the Wattpad chapter)
> 
> A/N: This story (up to this point) is really cringy cuz i made it a few years ago when i was a bigger fangirl (i'm still a fangirl, just not as obsessed) and didn't really know what i was doing haha
> 
> now, a few years later, i'm gonna continue it (cuz i kinda left it quite abrupt, and i'll try to make it less cringy lol) :P
> 
> (sidenote: while i was writing this chapter, i accidentally put my own name instead for one of the Y/Ns haha; obs i changed it lol but i just thought it was funny enough to share)
> 
> important: f/d is fav drink, and f/f is fav food (if you didn't know)

 

The wind was crisp and cool as you walked down the streets of London with the two British boys on either side of you. (#phanwich lol) You could feel the sharp cool wind hitting your face. It sent chills down your spine and made your cheeks, and the tip of your nose, turn a light shade of pink.

Taking your hands out of your coat pockets, you opened the door of the cafe. Warmth instantly surrounds you, which makes you sigh, feeling quite content. Your stomach growled, reminding you of why you came here.

Dan turns to you and asks, "Booth, or chairs?"

"Pick booth!" Phil whispers to you.

You smile as you pick one (table with booths, or table with chairs, or even both; some places have that lol) and walk to it. Dan and Phil sit down beside each other, and you sit on the other side of the table facing them. A woman walks over to your table. "Hello! What can I get for you three today?"

"I'll have a hot chocolate please," Dan politely says. She writes something down on her notepad.

"Me too," Phil states. She writes more, then turns to look at you.

"I'll have (f/d)," you say. She writes it down and goes to make your drinks.

Dan and Phil look down at the menus. You do the same. You three stay silent, reading, and choosing what to order. The only sound around you is the chatter of other customers and the turning of menu pages. Then, Phil looks up at you. You notice and lift your head up. "So, Y/N.. how was the  _date_  with Dan last night?" he asks. You were interrupted before you could speak.

"Phil, it wasn't a date!" Dan quickly stated, looking at him.

Phil turned to Dan. "The way I heard you talking about her earlier..." he said, smirking.

"What?" Dan guiltily questioned. You could see him fidgeting with his hands. You just sat there, physically seeing the tension between them.  _Was Dan talking about me?_ you think, smirking.

The waitress comes over with your drinks and distributes them. "Are you guys ready to order?" she asks. You look at each other and simultaneously nod. "Alright, what can I get for you, young man?" she inquires, looking at Dan.

"I think I'll have 'The Pizza Supreme'," he answers, pointing to the order in the menu. She immediately starts to write it down.

"I'll have the same," Phil stated.

When she was done writing, she turned to you. "...and for you, miss?"

"I'll have (f/f), please," you asked.

She wrote down your order. "Okay, it'll be just a few minutes," she stated, smiling.

You smiled back as she turned and walked towards the kitchen.  
  
  


~ Timeskip ~  
  
  


"Wow, that was so good I feel like my stomach will explode," Phil sighed, patting his stomach.

"I think we should be heading back soon.. the sun is going down already," Dan sighed.

Once the bill was paid for, you three left the quaint, but warm, cafe and headed into the brisk street. You swear the wind felt even colder as you walked along the pavement. In the middle of the two boys again, you sensed Dan and Phil get even closer to you and felt hands wrap around your back. You weren't sure exactly whose they belonged to, maybe both of them, but you gave up thinking and quietly sighed, hoping this moment would last forever.

But, as they say, 'all good things come to an end'. That rang true as when you reached the door to their flat, you felt the hands leave, being replaced with an empty, cold feeling where the hands used to be. You watched as Dan reached into his pocket and pulled out his keys. He unlocked the door and stepped inside. Phil put out his arm, indicating the 'ladies first' signal. You smiled at him and stepped into the familiar building you had just been in four hours ago.  _Wow. Had it really been four hours?_  you think, surprised.

You had already gotten off your boots and coat and had proceeded to walk to the living room. You spotted the couch and sat on it, your back slowly sinking into the crease that had been worn into it by a certain someone.

Almost as if he sensed you thinking about him, Dan walks into the room and looks at you. "So, Y/N.. what do you want to do?"


	6. Video Games

"Umm, what  _can_  we do?" you ask.

"We could play a video game!" Phil piped in as he walked into the same room you two were in; he was skillfully carrying three steaming mugs. "Hot chocolate anyone?" he asked as he put the mugs on the coffee table.

Dan turned to face Phil, "Phil, really? You said it yourself, you were full, and felt like you would explode!"

"Yeah, I know, but we have a guest!" Phil answered. "Plus, hot chocolate is really good!"

"Whatever.. anyways, what game?" Dan asked both of you.

"Mario Kart is always fun!" Phil chimed in. You nodded in agreement. Mario Kart  _is_  pretty fun.

Soon enough, you three were racing through track after track, while sipping on your hot chocolate at every break you had. At the end of it all, you had played two rounds (eight tracks) and came in fifth place once, in fourth once, in third three times, in second once, and surprisingly, in first twice! While finishing the last race (the eighth track), you noticed that Dan and Phil had never actually passed sixth place, which you thought was odd, but was immediately put to the back of your mind when one of the racers behind you had passed you.

"Oh (character name), you ass! You're goin' down!" you say to the screen. Filled with determination, you passed them right before the race ended. "Ha! Take that!" you yelled at the screen.

"Nice!" Phil had been looking at your section of the screen.

You looked at Phil. "Thanks!" you beamed. As you turned back to the TV, it, and every other light source in the flat, was turned off simultaneously.

"What?" Phil said.

"The power's been cut," Dan answered. He had turned his head to look out the window as his chair he was sitting in was right next to it. Your eyes adjusted and you got off the couch and made your way around various obstacles to look out the window.

"Woah, it's so dark!" you say as you looked out of the glass. "Well, what are we gonna do now?" you asked as you headed back to the couch.

"It's still too early to go to bed," Dan said, staring at the battery-powered digital clock that read '7:25'.

Phil turned to the clock. "Yeah, it would have to say '4:00' for you to go to sleep." This made you giggle.

"Hey! Tumblr won't scroll itself!" Dan retorted. You all giggled but soon stopped when light blinded you as the TV, and all other electricity-powered appliances had come back on.

"Yay! The power's back!" Phil shouted. "Let's watch a movie!"

"..that was a quick power cut but okay.. which one?" Dan asked.

"How about Spirited Away?" Phil said, getting up to retrieve it from the cabinet that was underneath the TV.

"Ooh, nice!" Dan remarked.

"Yeah!" you agreed. After putting the movie in, Phil went to make some popcorn.  
  
  


~ Timeskip ~  
  
  


One empty popcorn bowl and a finished movie later, it was '9:30'. You all decided to watch another movie, so Phil put in My Neighbor Totoro. Dan moved from his chair and went to grab a blanket. He then sat beside you and asked if you wanted to share the fabric. Agreeing, you covered your bottom half in the fleece and got comfortable, leaning into the back of the couch. Watching Satsuki, Mai, and their father move into their new house, you felt your eyes get heavy and closed them, listening to the chatter of voices coming from the TV for a few minutes before you fell asleep.


	7. Breakfast At Tabitha's

"It's so beautiful Amelia!"

"Yeah..." you gasp. The effort to hike up the path on the mountain was definitely worth it. You can see the whole city; it looks so amazing.

"Look! I can even see your car!" the same voice says, pointing to the single vehicle in the empty parking lot. You follow the pointing finger and you see it too. You turn your head to face the person beside you; your best friend, F/N. (Friends' Name; gender neutral :) you're welcome lol)

"Yeah, I'm surprised you could find it because there are so many other cars here!" you say sarcastically, dragging the 'o' in 'so'. You smile, and they smile back.

You both take a few pictures of each other and the view, then sit on the nearby bench. You chat for a while about everything and nothing at the same time, then quietly gaze at the view. You decided that this was the epitome of comfort.

But the moment quickly ended as F/N had grinned out of nowhere.

"..what..?" you slowly ask, stretching out the word for a few seconds.

"..first one to the car gets free ice cream."

Slowly, the message hit you. Both jumping off the bench, you two ran down the path towards your car. After ten minutes of vigorous running, you finally made it down the mountain. Passing the sign of the start of the trail, you saw it; your car. Legs burning, you sprinted towards it, with F/N hot on your heels.

 _I'm gonna win..! I'm actually gonna win! Free ice cream, here I come!_ you think as you get closer and closer. Five more seconds and victory is yours. Four. Three. Two...

 

Darkness.

 

Slowly, you realize you're awake. Your eyes flutter open to see a well-illuminated room. Too well-illuminated to be your room in fact.. you always close the curtains before getting into bed. (if you don't, you do now lol)  _How is it this bright?_ you think. _Wait.. this isn't my room!_ You feel warmth radiating onto your skin under the fleece blanket. Someone is beside you.. and.. is cuddling you? Curious, you turn your head, and see a familiar face; Dan Howell.

_Dan Howell is cuddling me.._

Staring, and internally freaking out at the relaxed, smiling person sleeping beside you, the events of last night drifted into your brain. Calming down, you started to get up, causing the brown-haired man to stir. Your body froze as his eyes soon flutter open and he looks around, noticing he's not in his room. His smile fades into a curious look. Seeing that he's cuddling someone, his eyes quickly follow your body in order to find your face. Soon after you make eye contact, he releases his grasp on you.

"..um..," he says, flustered. Weirdly, him being flustered makes you flustered, so you both end up blushing and staring at anything but each other.

A few seconds of silence goes by, and you hear footsteps from down the hall; Phil.  _Thank god._  He sees you two are awake, and cheerfully says, "Good morning!"

"..morning.." you both answer.

Phil notices the tension, and starts talking again. "What do you guys feel like having for breakfast?"

 

~ Timeskip ~

 

Each holding a bowl full of cereal in your hands, you three are in the gaming room, eating your breakfast and playing Sims; not too much playing though, because the viewers could get suspicious at the progression change. Watching Dil play with Dalien, Phil makes Tabitha swim in their pool. Done swimming, Tabitha gets out and changes her clothes in a twist. (literally lol) Without warning, a UFO comes out of the sky and beams Tabitha up.

"Not again!" Phil shouts.

 

Ten minutes later (irl time), Dan saves and quits the game, then takes the three empty bowls and leaves the room to bring them to the kitchen. Once gone, Phil turns to you.

"..so, Amelia.. what's with Dan? He hasn't said a thing since you two woke up this morning.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This A/N is taken directly from the Wattpad chapter)
> 
> A/N: the title omg i feel so clever haha (it's originally Breakfast at Tiffany's; it's a movie if you didn't know, but it's so old {1961!} that everyone should know it already; mind you, i haven't seen it yet, but i lowkey want to!)
> 
> anyways, hope you liked the chapter! plot twist! kinda..
> 
> okay bai


	8. A Comforting Friend

Phil's words stick in your mind;

_"..so, Amelia.. what's with Dan? He hasn't said a thing since you two woke up this morning.."_

He looks at you with his longing blue eyes. Trustworthy. Comforting. You could never lie to him.

"..um.. when I woke up, Dan was-" *thud* Startled and confused, you quickly turned your head towards the sound that had resounded through the open gaming room door behind you.

"That was the front door.." Phil explains, seeing your confusion. You turn to face Phil again and nod understandingly. "Do you think Dan left?" he asks. "I'll go check.." 

He smiles and places his hand on your shoulder. It's comforting. You smile back. As he gets up, his hand slides off your shoulder, instantly replaced by a cold spot. He walks through the open doorframe and heads down the hallway.

A few quiet minutes later, you can hear him coming down the hallway again towards you. As he enters the gaming room he says, "Yeah, he left. His shoes are gone.." He sits down in his chair beside you. "..so, what were you saying?"

Reluctantly, you say, "..Dan was cuddling me.."

Phil's comforting face turns into a grinning mess. All he can say is, 

"I ship it."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N taken directly from Wattpad chapter)
> 
> A/N: heyyo.. not really sure what this book is turning into, but i would love suggestions..
> 
> anyways, i hope you're enjoying it!
> 
> :)
> 
> (also, this is a really short chapter lol whoops)


	9. TV Show Marathon

Still thinking about the three words Phil had said almost two hours ago, you leaned into the sofa crease, watching the end credits of the Doctor Who episode you had picked that was playing on their TV. Phil was beside you on his laptop, browsing Tumblr. Leaning forward, you grabbed the remote that was on the coffee table in front of you. Sitting on the edge of the couch with your feet on the floor, you started to browse the episodes, thinking about which one to put on. Flicking through episode after episode, you rested your chin in your free hand, your elbows on your thighs. Feeling quite indecisive, you think that maybe Phil could pick an episode instead. "Phil?" you ask, still staring at the TV. His gaze moves from his computer to you.

"Yeah?" he questions. You turn your head to look at him.

"Do you want to pick an episo-" you started to ask, but was interrupted by the front door opening and a loud thud a few seconds later. You and Phil turned to look. It was Dan.

"Dan! You're back!" Phil called out. Dan looked at Phil and lightly smiled, his head dropping to look at his own shoes. Looking at Dan, you notice his cheeks were a dusty pink.  _It must be cold outside.._ you think, not taking your eyes off him as he took off his jacket and shoes.

"So, you want me to pick an episode?" Phil asks you. Watching Dan head to the kitchen, you quickly turn to Phil.

"Yeah, I can't choose.." you state.

"Well, I think I know a good one.." Phil replies. You hand him the remote and he chooses an episode.

"Ooo, that  _is_  a good one!" you say after seeing the title.

 

~ Timeskip ~

 

Four episodes later, you hadn't seen Dan since he got back a couple hours ago. You had watched him head to the kitchen, then 15 minutes later, he headed to his room with a mug and a plate of food.

Turning to Phil, you noticed he was asleep. Smiling, you took the blanket that was on your lap, and you gently draped it onto the black-haired man.

Feeling hungry, you quietly put on your shoes and jacket and headed out of the warm building into the windy street. Deciding on going to a Starbucks, you googled the nearest one and walked there, as the nearest one was only five minutes away.

Finally reaching your destination, you pushed the door open to walk into the warm cafe, the radio playing quietly.

Walking up to the barista, you ordered a warm drink and a cake pop.

While waiting for your order, you felt your phone vibrate through your jacket pocket. Pulling it out, you looked at the screen. Dan texted you.

_- hey_

_\- where are you?_

Reading it, you text back:

_Just went to Starbucks -_

Dan reads it, and texts:

_\- so, about this morning.._

You quickly texted back:

_it's fine.. -_

_\- really?_

_yeah -_

_\- okay_

_\- good_

_\- Phil's asleep on the couch by the way lol_

_lol i know -_

A barista calls your name and you grab your drink and your cake pop. Finding a seat, you take a bite out of your cake pop. A few minutes later, your phone vibrates in your hand, because you had been were scrolling through Twitter. Opening the messages app, you see it's an unknown number.

_\- Hey! It's Phil! Dan gave me your number yesterday when he was actually talking to me haha_

Smiling, you text back:

_Hey Phil! Did you have a good sleep? -_

_\- Yeah_

_\- Where are you?_

You thought to type _'Dan asked the same questio_ n' but knew that would be weird to say Dan was talking to you and not him. Taking another bite out of your cake pop, you answer:

_Just went to Starbucks -_

_\- Okay but hurry back! I have a video idea we could do together!_

_Okay Philly! -_

You respond, excited you get to be in Phil's video. Quickly finishing your drink, you take the last bite of your cake pop. Getting up, you walk to the trash can and throw away the cup and the cake pop stick. Pulling the door, you head back out into the cold and windy street.


	10. A Shocking Surprise

Reaching their front door, you open it and step inside the warm building, closing the door behind you. You take off your boots and jacket and walk to Phil's room.

Seeing his door is closed, you knock on it. "Come in!" he answers, and you open the door. Looking around, you see Phil is setting up his camera and turning on the 'studio lights'. He turns to you and smiles. "Y/N! You're back!" he says. "I'm just setting up! Come sit down!" He nods towards his bed. You go ahead and sit down.

"So, what are we doing?" you ask, nervously thinking of all the possibilities;  _It could be anything.. the Miracle Berry taste test.. some face swapping or face morphing apps.. the seven second challenge.._

Your train of thought was interrupted when Phil giggles, "You'll find out soon enough.."

Phil sits down beside you, and you could've sworn you saw him hide a round, white object with red straps under some fabric on the ground. You were curious but brushed it off when Phil pressed the record button on his camera.

"Do you want to, like, pop up into the frame or something?" Phil asks.

"Okay," you reply, leaning out of view of the lens.

"Hey guys!" Phil says, starting his intro. "Today, I have a special guest! Iiiiiiiittt'sssss Y/N!" As soon as he said your name, you popped your head into view of the camera and saw yourself on the viewfinder.

"Hi!" you say, waving lightly.

"Well, you've already read the title, so you know what we're gonna do.." Phil states, reaching for the white object he hid earlier. "It's the shocking lie detector test!" he shouts, holding the shocking device in his hands.

**(A/N: If you've seen that video, he "breaks" the device, so pretend he got a new one lol)**

"I've created some questions already, so since you're the guest," Phil turns to you, "I'll let you go first." He hands it to you, and you slip your hand in and tighten the straps. "Okay, Y/N," he says, looking at his questions on the notes app on his phone. "Have you ever dyed your hair a crazy colour?" Phil asks you as he presses the button on the side of the detector to start it. You answer truthfully.

DING

"That's true! Okay, next question.. have you ever eaten a cat?" he asks, giggling.

You stare at him annoyed. "..have I eATEN A CAT..?" you shout, which makes Phil giggle more, his smile as wide as possible. "No, Phillip, I have not eaten a cat. That's just so mean! How could someone do thaAHHHHHHH!" you scream, as the device had shocked you. Literally, and emotionally.

"Y/N?! How could you!" Phil playfully scolds.

"Okay, it was a one-time thing.." you say, playing along.

"I KNEW IT!" Phil shouts, giggling. You giggle too.

"Okay, your turn," you say, peeling the velcro straps apart and slipping your hand out, handing the device to him.

"But I'm the questions person! ..Fine, but do you even have any questions to ask me?" Phil asks while reluctantly strapping his hand in.

"Well.. I have one.." you say, thinking.

"..oh no.." Phil groans.

"Phil.." you say, smirking, "is Phan real?" You press the button on the side of the device.

"No it's not." he states.

"Are you sure?" you question.

"Yes, I'm sure!" he defends. "It's not real at all." His eyes drift from you smirking, to the device. "AHHHHHHH!" he screams; it shocked him.

"I KNEW IT!" you shout.

"But it's not real!" he protests.

"Yes it is! Phan is real!" you say, giggling.

"Whatever, it's your turn again.." he states, slipping his hand out, and handing the device to you. You slide your hand in and brace yourself for what Phil's going to say next.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N taken blah blah blah you get it haha. just know it's always taken from the Wattpad chapters unless i say so)
> 
> A/N: cliffhanger mwahaha lol
> 
> also, do you get the title? ;) i'm so clever lol
> 
> suggestions are always appreciated too by the way!
> 
> anyways, I hope you're enjoying this story so far!
> 
> :)


	11. Unexpected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, in this chapter, Philly here.. is gonna be a little different than he usually is on camera..
> 
> that's all i'm saying.. so, be prepared..

Dan's POV:

_This morning was so awkward.. but she looked so cute.. I couldn't resist cuddling her. She was so warm too.. lying beside her.. listening to her, breathing deeply and slowly.. watching her chest rise and fall with each intake of breath.._

_I feel bad for not talking to Phil, but I can't bring myself to go and talk to him.. I don't know why.. maybe I'm too nervous that he'll find out I cuddled her.. but, it was just a cuddle.. nothing major, like, us kissing.. of course, I wouldn't mind that.. to have her soft lips on mine.. have my hand slowly reach up to cup her chin.. using my thumb to pull her chin down.. sliding my ton-_

 "-eATEN A CAT..?" Y/N's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.  _What? What are they doing?_  A few seconds later, I heard her scream. My heart began to beat faster and faster, but then I heard giggling from both of them.. slowly, my brain clicked, and I realized that they were playing with that ridiculous shocking lie detector device that doesn't work.

As I was now back to reality, I realized I hadn't stopped thinking about her all day..  _Maybe she likes me back.. The only reason I pulled away so quickly this morning is that I didn't know whether she liked it or not.. honestly, she probably found it kinda creepy.. waking up to a stranger cuddling you.. although, I'm probably not a stranger to her at all.. she probably knows every single detail about me.. what was I thinking.._

_I wonder if they're done filming.. I should go talk to her.._

 

Your POV:

Resting the device on your thigh, you nervously played with the velcro strap on the back of your hand, waiting for Phil to ask you another question. You heard a low chuckle and moved your gaze from the red velcro to Phil's face. He was looking at you, and he was smirking. You didn't even have time to think before he said something.

"..do you want to kiss me.."

He quickly pressed the button, still smirking at you. Shocked and speechless, you didn't know what to do. You liked him, but more in a friendly way.. this was.. different..  _he_  was different.. this was not like him at all.. but something in you made you say the one word you didn't really want to say..

 

"..yes."

 

The device dinged. Phil raised his hand to the back of your neck and leaned forward, pulling you towards him ever so slightly. Closing your eyes, you leaned in. You felt his soft lips touch yours. You quickly melted into it and kissed back. It was passionate. Full of lust.

The door opened. Surprised, your lips left Phils', and his hand quickly pulled away from your neck as both of you looked towards the door.

Dan.

He saw.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: oooooooooo shit's goin down lol
> 
> anyways, sorry for being a little late on this chapter.. i was busier than i thought..
> 
> i hope you liked it! it was my first time writing fluff, like kissing, so don't go hard on me :3
> 
> (constructive criticism is alright though, but nothing mean)
> 
> :P
> 
> k, bai!


	12. Soft and Sweet

He saw.

Shit.

You watch Dan turn around and head down the hall to his bedroom. He gets in and gently closes his door.

You turn back to Phil, to see he's looking down at the floor, obviously very flustered.

Still staring at the floor, he says, "..sorry, Y/N.. I don't know why that happened.. I'm not usually like that.."

"It's okay," you quickly respond. "I'll go talk to Dan."

Getting up, you head to the door. Glancing back at Phil, he slowly reaches to turn off the camera.

Dan's POV:

Still thinking about Y/N, I open Phil's door.  _What the fuck..? They were making out.. first, this morning, now this? ..maybe she really doesn't like me.._

I feel too sad to slam the door so I gently shut it, and go sit on my bed, tears forming in my eyes.

Knock, knock, knock.

 _..if that's Phil, I swear to God_ -

"Dan, can I come in?"

It's Y/N.

"..it's open.." I say, quickly wiping my eyes with my sleeves.

_..hopefully, she won't notice I was crying.._

Your POV:

You turn the doorknob and push on the wood. Sitting on the end of his bed, looking at the floor, was a sad Dan. You walk up to him and sit down beside him.

"Dan, I'm sorry.." was all you could think of saying.

He lifted his head and looked at you. Those brown eyes. You could get lost in them. You  _were_  getting lost in them. Too lost, in fact, to realize that they were coming closer. His hand quickly went to the back of your neck and pulled you in slightly. Leaning in, your lips met his. It was soft and sweet, and you soon kissed back. He quickly pulled away, and after a few seconds of silence, you slightly smirked.

"..you still have a problem with this morning, don't you..?" you ask, to somewhat lighten the mood.

Dan lightly smiled.

Dan's POV:

_..she wouldn't have kissed back if she didn't like me.. so, maybe she does have feelings for me, and I just overreacted.. i don't know.._

"..we didn't exactly talk about it.." I start to ramble. "..and it kinda felt weird for me to be cuddling you.. i know you've known me for quite a while now, but I've only properly known you for less than a week! it's just, I don't want to pressure you into anything and come on too strong.. but, I do like you.."

_..maybe that'll suffice.. finally, we are talking about it though.._

"Aww, Dan.. it's okay.. I liked the cuddle!" she says, smiling. "And, I like you too.."

"I mean, more than a friend.."

"..I know.." she replies. "I like, like you, Dan."

Smiling, I say, "I like, like you too, Y/N."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: kinda short chapter soz.. also peep the title haha (instead of soft and neat.. i'm so clever lol)
> 
> but yea
> 
> i really don't know where this is going, because it seems very "all over the place" in some parts but oh well :P
> 
> there will be another chapter shortly!
> 
> anyways, hope you enjoyed!
> 
> bai!
> 
> :)


	13. Thoughts and Confliction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (i'm trying something new and the symbol thing ( *~*~*~* ) means it's the narrator's POV, aka, third person)

*~*~*~*

Phil finished turning off his camera, put it away, and cleaned up his room a bit, then he sat on the edge of his bed and leaned back, his head resting on a pile of clothes he had just placed there. Thoughts filled his head..

_..i don't know what came over me.. i've never done that before.. ever.. do i like her? no.. she's with Dan.. i couldn't be with her.. i ship them together.. but she kissed back.. ugh, i don't know what to do.._

Your POV:

Feeling peckish, you checked the time: 5:00 p.m. exactly.  _Pizza sounds good right now.._

"Dan, you wanna order pizza?" you ask.

"Yeah, sure," he answers as you head to Phil's room to see if he wants pizza too, but you also want to check up on him.

Slowly and quietly knocking, you push the door open and see a sleeping Phil. You smile, and grab one of his nearby blankets and cover him with it.

 

~ Le Timeskip ~

 

Finishing your pizza slice, you feel full and content. Sighing, you watch the end credits of the anime you were watching with Dan. Thoughts about the two boys filled your head..

_..what happened earlier? ..phil kissed me, then dan kissed me.. do they both like me? do i have to choose one of them? i can't do that.. i love them too much to hurt them over a stupid, little crush-_

"..earth to Amelia.." Dan states, snapping you back to reality; his hand was waving in front of your face.

"..hmm what?" you question as he puts his hand down.

"I asked if you wanted to play something," Dan replies.

"..yeah.." you say. "..sure.."

"What do you want to play?" he asks.

Thinking, a smile creeps up on your lips as you picked something.

"..Snipperclips!"

"..really?" Dan smirks at you. "..okay.." He gets up from the couch and grabs his Switch on the shelf. He hooks it up to the TV and you soon see the Snipperclips logo.

"Blue or red controller?" Dan asks.

"..umm.. you pick," you tell him. He picks the red one and hands you the blue one.

Soon enough, the game loads and you two start playing.

**"Left, Dan! Go left!"**

"I'm going!"

**"You're going to drop the egg!"**

"No I'm not!"

**"Yes you are!"**

*crack*

**"Great job! Now we have to start again!"**

"Fucks sake!"

You two keep playing for a little longer when you hear footsteps.

"You two are so loud," Phil says as he sits down beside you on the couch.

"..sorry.." you reply. Smiling at his messy hair, you poke it with your finger.

"Hey!" he defends.

"Your hair is so floofy!" you state, still smiling.

"Noooo! My fringe!" he jokingly cries, running his hands through his hair. You giggle; Dan chuckles.

You continue playing Snipperclips, everyone alternating controllers since there are only two players and three people, and Phil eats a couple pizza slices when it's not his turn.

Soon enough, you three get tired and get ready for bed, and you head to the pull-out couch and lay down, falling asleep almost instantly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: yo yo yo! that was stupid but anyways i'm back with another chapter! i wanna kick myself for not getting this up earlier but oh well.. it's up now and that's all that matters lol :P
> 
> anyways, hope you enjoyed and let me know any ideas for where the story could lead to!
> 
> bai!
> 
> :)


	14. Going Shopping

Your POV:

You wake up to find yourself being cuddled again by Dan. This time, you rather enjoyed it and snuggled deeper into the blankets and warmth radiating off of him. You soon fell back asleep.

 

"Morning, you two lovebirds!"

Phil woke you both up; he was in his pjs and heading to the kitchen. Clearly, he wasn't feeling upset or flustered anymore. Dan untangled himself from you and sat up.

"..why are you so happy?" Dan asked.

"No reason," was all that he said. Dan leaned towards you.

"I don't think he's telling the truth," he whispers and you giggle.

Dan lightly pecks you on the forehead and he gets out of the make-shift bed, heading to the kitchen.

 _..what did i do to deserve him.._  you think, smiling contently. You got up as well and headed to the kitchen.

Looking through the kitchen doorframe, you see Dan making coffee and Phil making pancakes.

"That smells amazing," you say.

"And it'll taste even better too!" Phil replies, a smile on his face.

 

~ Le Timeskip ~

 

All that was left on your plate was some leftover syrup. The pancakes had all been eaten by all of you, and you three felt content.

After a while, Phil broke the silence.

"Let's go shopping today!"

"..umm.. okay.." Dan agreed.

You agreed too. "Sure.."

 

Soon enough, you three were ready and left the flat.

"So.. is there any reason as to why we're going shopping?" Dan questions.

"Not really, I just want to get a few things."

"..okay.." Dan answered, still confused. "Then, why are we coming along?" He questioned.   
(" _we"_  meaning you and him)

"..just wait.." Phil stated. You could swear you saw him smirk.

"..oh no.." Dan nervously replied.

"Oh come on Dan, you'll love it! And so will you, Y/N!"

You and Dan both looked at each other nervously but kept following Phil.

 

You three soon reached the London Eye.

"..what are we doing here?" Dan questions.

Phil pulls out two tickets out of his pocket and hands them to Dan.

"..tickets for the Eye?" Dan asks, looking at the slips of paper.

"Yep!" Phil smiles.

"..but there's only two-"

"Yeah, I don't feel so good right now, so you two go ahead and have fun!"

Phil's POV:

That was quick thinking. I don't think they'll figure out that it was a lie anytime soon.. now to wait until they go on. Then, I can look for her..

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: BOOM! Another chapter done! All these questions too.. Who is Phil looking for? Why did he only get two tickets? What is he planning? All will be answered in the next chapter! (or two lol)
> 
> I'm feeling really productive right now so imma do another chapter! I don't know if I'll get it published but I just feel like writing!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> :)


	15. Sightseeing for Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (i don't really know how the London Eye works, and i've never been on it, so just go with it lol)

Your POV:

"..well, let's use these tickets I guess.." Dan spoke to you. "Bye Phil," he quickly added.

You said a quick, "Bye," to Phil as well and you two headed to the London Eye entrance, which was only a couple meters away.

 

Once there, you looked back to where Phil was, but you couldn't see him.  _Where is he? Maybe he went to go sit down somewhere.._  you thought. Dan gave the two pieces of paper to the cashier lady, and you watched her draw a circle on both slips with a red sharpie. She gave them back to Dan, and you both waited for the next capsule. When it came, you watched the people get off and Dan headed in with you right behind him. Dan went to look out the window opposite the doors, while you sat down on the brown bench in the middle of the floor.

After a few seconds, noises came from the doors as they closed. You looked around and realized you and Dan were the only ones in the capsule. Dan turned to face you, his lower back resting on the bar behind him, his legs outstretched, and he looked closer at the tickets.  _Nobody wanted to be with us, I guess.._  you think, jokingly, making you mentally giggle.

You felt movement and saw outside that the ground was slowly moving, and quickly realized that the Eye was rotating. After a few seconds, Dan spoke up.

"..Phil wasn't telling the truth.. again.."

"..what?" you questioned.

"I figured out why we're the only ones in here.."

"Why?"

"He booked a private capsule for us.." Dan said as he started to smirk. He turned around and looked out the window. After a few seconds, he began to move around slightly with a curious look on his face. "..I wonder where he is.." Silence took over and you enjoyed the ride as the ground got further and further away. 

 

After a while, when you were almost at the top, Dan chuckled. Curious, you turned your head to look at him.

"What?" you ask. You watch him point somewhere down below.

"I found him over there.. with a girl.."

This piqued your interest and you got up off of the bench and walked to where Dan was. You followed Dan's point and saw that Phil was, indeed, with a girl, and they were sitting together on a bench. She had long brown hair, and had a light blue sweater on, with some dark blue jeans. It looked like Phil had just told a joke, as the girl was giggling. A few words were said, and then you saw Phil raise his hand to her ear and tuck a couple of strands of her hair behind it. He leaned in, and so did she. You two watched as they kissed.

"..what happened to the shopping?" you ask rhetorically, and Dan chuckles.

They pulled away from the kiss, talked for a bit, then they got up off of the bench and walked down the path, holding hands.

"..that cheeky little spork.." Dan mumbles, and you giggle.

 

Taking your eyes off of the cute couple, you lift your head up. You gaze at the horizon and glance at all of the tall buildings and the scenery. It was beautiful.

"Wow.. it's beautiful.." you mumble, quietly.

"Yeah, you are.." Dan replies.

You turn to look at him and he lightly smiles. A small smile creeps up onto your face as you lean on his side. He kisses the top of your head and you two watch the ground get closer and closer, and the movement of the Eye eventually stopped.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: awww! what a cute end to this chapter!
> 
> now, if you guys would want some sesual stuff soon *insert lenny face*, feel free to do so and comment
> 
> nevertheless, i hope you enjoyed this one!
> 
> :)


	16. Lauren

Phil's POV:

As soon as Dan and Y/N turned around and headed to the Eye, I quickly walked to the Fast Track Tickets booth, and I pulled out my phone.  _How about we meet at the Eye. At the Fast Track Tickets booth_. I re-read her texts over again, waiting for her to show up.

A few seconds later, I hear, "Phil!"

I look up and see her. "Lauren!" I call back, putting my phone in my jeans' back pocket. "D'you wanna go sit down somewhere?" I ask, and she nods.

We walk for a while and find a bench. We sit down and I was the first one to speak.

"So.. you feeling better?"

"Yeah, thanks," she replies. "Chase was such an ass.. I'm glad it's over."

"Well, I'm glad you stood up for yourself and broke up with him. He wasn't the best guy in the world.. and the way he treated you.."

Silence fell. After a few seconds, I had an idea.

"Y'know.. there are other guys out there.. ones that actually have a soul.."

She giggled. Oh god, how I loved her smile. I haven't seen it in months.

"Where?" she asked.

"You just have to look.." I replied, raising my hand to her long brown hair, tucking a few strands behind her ear. I leaned in as she did the same, and our lips met in a sweet, loving kiss.

After we broke away, I had another idea.

"You know what would be good right now?"

"Ice cream and Netflix?"

"Yep!" I replied, smiling.

She smiled back, and we got up from the bench and headed to the Ice Cream shop just a few blocks away, holding hands, and never letting go. Not even to eat our ice cream.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: two things.
> 
> one: awww! it's sa kyat! (felix saying "so cute" lel; it's from the video called, "I Share My Secret..." if you were wondering; the video is 4:43, and he says it at 1:27)
> 
> and two: soz (or not if you like phil.. *insert lenny face*) if your name is Lauren.. it's literally one of the first names that popped into my head that i liked to go with her appearance..
> 
> also, no, Chase the ex is not Chase Brody, but no one's stopping you from thinking it actually is one of Jack's alter egos :P
> 
> kinda short chapter, i know, but this is more of a filler to know what was happening with philly and "the girl" lol
> 
> another (longer) chapter will come out soon!
> 
> hope you enjoyed!
> 
> bai!
> 
> :)


	17. Ideas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (there may or may not be a certain type of fruit in this chapter.. {lemonnnn}  
> just a heads up..)
> 
> {also, please read the A/N at the end!}

Your POV:

20 minutes later from stepping off the capsule of the Eye, Dan opens the flat's door, and you two get inside. You take off your shoes, then head to the living room. Turning the corner, you see a happy Phil sitting on the couch watching some anime.

"Oh, here's trouble," you say.

"Did you guys have fun?" Phil asks; Dan looks at him.

"Yeah, but you could've just told us you were meeting someone," Dan tells him, smiling.

"Whatever.." Phil focuses back to the TV as Dan looks at you.

"You wanna film a video?"

"Sure," you answer.

Dan heads to his room and you follow him. "So, what are we gonna do?" you ask him.

"I have a few ideas.." he replies.

You watch Dan open his bedroom door, and motion for you to head inside. Stepping forward, you pry at him for answers. "What ideas do you have in mind?"

"Well, for starters.." he begins, closing his bedroom door.

"Yeah?" you question.

Dan moves from the door and pushes you against the wall, pinning you there, both of his hands holding your wrists above your head.

"I thought that we could do something like this.."

Lust and dominance filled his eyes, and you couldn't help but bite your lip. He moved your wrists so they could be held together with his left hand, while his right moved down and traced around your left breast. He squeezed gently, making you moan a little. He looked up at you and eyed your lips, hungrily. Squeezing your breast again, he quickly leaned in, and your lips crashed. He begged for entrance, which you granted, and felt his tongue explore your mouth. You felt his hand trail from your breast to your waist and soon felt his fingers touch your bundle of nerves through the fabric of your leggings. You moaned into his mouth as his fingers rubbed around.

He broke the kiss. "You like that?"

"Mmhmm.." was all you could say; your lips were pursed and your eyes were shut, trying to keep another moan from escaping; his fingers were still rubbing your sensitive spot, getting slowly faster.

Then he stopped.

You felt his hand leave your leggings as his other hand left your wrists and you opened your eyes to see what was happening. He looked at you and muttered, "Jump." As you did, you wrapped your legs around him and he carried you to his bed, laying you down on your back. He climbed on top of you and started leaving a trail of kisses on your neck. You felt him tug at the hem of your shirt and you took it off, tugging at his shirt to do the same. He noticed and pulled his shirt off, exposing his stomach and his subtle abs. You watched him as he pulled down the bralette you were wearing just enough to expose both of your nipples. You kept watching as he leaned in and put your left nipple in his mouth, licking and sucking it, while gently squeezing your right breast. Lips pursed again, you quietly moaned and closed your eyes, letting your hands play with his brown floofy hair. He alternated, licking the right one, and sucking it gently while squeezing the left breast.

After a few seconds, he sat up a little and started playing with the hem of your leggings, slowly pulling them down until they ended up on the floor, and you were in your panties. He rested his hands on your thighs and breathed on your clothed core, your heart beat slowly increasing. You watched as he kissed your panties twice. Then, using his index finger, he hooked on the strap and slowly pulled down, his eyes watching the fabric slide down your thighs, your legs, and eventually, slip off your feet. He pulled your calves, sliding you to the edge of the bed, as he got comfortable. He leaned in and he licked your clit, a moan erupting from your closed mouth. You felt his devilish tongue move skillfully in all the right places. A few moments later, you felt that all-too-familiar feeling rising up inside you.

"Dan, oh god, I'm gonna cum.."

"Well, we can't have that," Dan scolds, moving his face away from your legs. Smirking, he adds, "Not yet, at least."

You watch him as he stands up and unbuckles his black jeans, dropping them to the floor. A tent in his boxers, he pulls them down and starts stroking his member. Your eyes follow him as he heads to his dresser and returns with a condom, unwrapping it and sliding it on his hard-on. 

"..Rubber up for Dan.." you giggle.

"Shut up," he replies, lightly smiling, as he kneels, and slowly inserts into you.

"Oh my god, Dan.."

"Fuck, Y/N, you're so tight."

He slowly starts to move back and forth, while using his finger to rub your clit. Again, you start getting that all-too-familiar feeling.

"Dan, your gonna make me cum.."

"M-me too, Y/N," he replies.

Hitting your G-spot perfectly, you moan loudly, not caring about the neighbors.

"Oh god, right there, Dan. I'm gonna cum.."

"Cum for me, baby."

His words sent you over in extasy, convulsing and tightening around his member while he came inside you. He slowly pulled out, and removed the condom, tossing it in the trash bin. He put on his boxers, then his jeans, and finally his shirt. He walked around, collecting all of your clothes, tossing them beside you on the bed.

"I'll let you get dressed," Dan calmly spoke, "but we should do that again, sometime."

With a smirk, he left his room and closed the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This was my first attempt ever at lemon/smut stuff,  
> so please be kind!
> 
> and omg i am so sorry that this chapter came out way longer than expected. i've just been really busy, and it's hard to find time to write. sometimes, i'm in such a writing mood, and other times, i'd rather just watch Netflix lol
> 
> but i hope you enjoyed nonetheless!
> 
> (let me know if you did by voting on this chapter! if you didn't like it,  
> tell me why in a comment!)
> 
> (also, this is probably the longest chapter in this book lol)  
> [1000+ words!]
> 
> bai!
> 
> :)


	18. Fortune Cookies

Your POV:

After a few minutes of you getting dressed, you turned the doorknob and pulled on the bedroom door, opening it, and walking out into the hallway.

Letting your feet carry you, you found yourself heading to the living room to watch some TV, only Phil had beaten you to it. He was still in the exact same position watching the exact same show, but he now had a mug in his hands. You looked around.

"Where's-"

"Dan? He went to get us some Chinese."  **(Food btw lol)**

"Ah," you mumbled, before sitting on the couch beside the black-haired boy.

"So, I heard you and Dan had some fun.." Phil muttered, slightly smiling.

"Oh, did Dan tell you?" you ask, feeling your face slowly turn red.

"No, I heard it.."

"Really?"

"People from five blocks away heard it," he joked, making you giggle.

"Sorry.."

Sensing the cloud of awkward tension slowly heading towards you both, Phil reached his hand for the TV remote on the coffee table and handed it to you. "Wanna pick something?"

"Sure," you answer, taking the remote.

~ le timeskip ~

You look over at the clock. 5:37 p.m. It's been an hour since you sat down.  _When is Dan-_  your thought was interrupted when the front door opened and Dan stepped inside holding two heavy plastic bags together in his hand.

"Dinner's here," he calls out, and Phil starts turning down the volume a little while you head to the table, shortly being followed by the black-haired boy.

"I got a little of everything, 'cause I didn't know what you like," Dan states, looking at you, placing the bags on the kitchen counter.

You thank him as you help take the lids off of the containers and put various items onto your plate, not forgetting to grab a fortune cookie as you sat down at the kitchen table.

 

~

 

"'Stop procrastinating... starting tomorrow'", Phil read, his eyes on his fortune. "Ha, Dan, this one should be yours!" Phil giggled as he looked at Dan.

"Shut up," Dan replied, chuckling lightly.

Plates were being emptied and stomachs were filling up as you conversed.

"What does yours say?" Phil asked Dan as Dan was cracking open his cookie.

"It says.." Dan started, pulling the fortune out and straightening it. "'Your dearest wish will come true'."

"Ooo! And what would that be?" Phil asked, mostly joking, and slightly curious as to what Dan's "dearest wish" actually was.

"If I told you, it wouldn't come true," Dan stated, as he placed a piece of his fortune cookie in his mouth and crunched.

"Well, what's yours, Y/N?" Phil asked, turning his head to you.

You cracked it open and pulled the fortune out, straightening it and reading it aloud. "'Do or do not, there is no try'.. hey, Star Trek!"

Both of them stopped dead in their tracks and stared at you, deadpan.

"..Are you serious..?" Dan slowly questioned.

"Of course not, Dan! I know it's from Star Wars! I was just messing with you two!" You giggle, watching relief wash over them as they smiled.

"Thank God, we would've had to have  _exiled_  you," Dan stated.

You giggled, as you snacked on the fortune cookie.

A couple hours later of relaxing and TV watching, nightfall was upon you three as the clock's digits turned to 10:00 p.m. Moving your eyes from the clock, you looked around, seeing a sleeping Phil beside you on the couch. Feeling tired, you decided to copy Phil as you closed your eyes and soon fell fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Wow, I really need to make an updating schedule for this haha (or just not leave it for too long)
> 
> :P
> 
> Anyways, as always, I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> :)


	19. Wishes Do Come True

Your POV:

Your eyes flutter open as the smell of cooked bacon hits your nose. Faint humming glides into your ears as you looked around. You notice you're still on the couch, but you had a comfy blanket tightly wrapped around you. You also see Phil beside you, asleep, another blanket wrapped around him. Stretching, you pull your blanket off and get up from your make-shift bed, trying not to wake Phil as you follow the humming.

It leads you to the kitchen and you see Dan standing by the stove, bacon sizzling on a frying pan in front of him.

"Oh, good morning, Y/N!" he says as he notices you.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" you ask, smiling. He faces the pan.

"..nothing.." he mumbles.

"Come on, Dan! What is it?" He sighs and turns around to face you.

"I have a surprise for you."

"What is it?" you question. He turns back to the pan once again.

"Nope, I can't tell you. Then it wouldn't be a surprise." He flips the bacon strips over then turns back to face you.

"Please?" you pry, but he answers with a, "Just wait..". He smirks a little, so you give up prying and take a seat at the table. Dan places the now-finished-cooking food on the surface in front of you. Eggs, bacon, and toast. Your mouth waters at the smell and sight of it all. Filling your plate as Dan takes a seat across from you, you notice someone else walk into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Phil!" Dan smiles, filling his plate.

"Morning Dan! Y/N!" Phil replies, taking a seat next to Dan.

"Morning," you answer, already digging in.

 

~

 

Empty plates and full stomachs, Phil pipes up.

"Well, that was delicious, Dan!"

"Yeah, it was!" you chime in.

"Thanks, guys!" Dan gets up and starts to clear the table, but Phil stops him.

"Let us do it! You go relax!"

"Okay!" Dan states, heading to the couch and turning on the TV. The noise glides into the kitchen as you and Phil put the dishes in the empty dishwasher and clear the table of condiments.

Finished, you realized you were wearing the clothes you had on yesterday, and you had also used them as pj's last night, so you decided to change. But, maybe have a shower first. You were starting to feel gross.

Grabbing a towel, you headed to the bathroom, closing the door behind you. You got undressed, turned the tap on, fixed the temperature of the water so it was juuuust right, and stepped inside. The steaming water rolled down your sides and you already felt better.

 

~

 

Turning the tap off, you watched the small amount of water being sucked down the drain. Grabbing your towel, you dried off your body just so you stopped dripping, and wrapped it around yourself; the top seam under your armpits, your knees (and down) being exposed.

Opening the door sent a chill inside the room, and gave you small, unnoticeable goosebumps. You didn't realize how hot the bathroom had gotten. As you stepped into the hallway, you bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry.."

Dan. You could tell just by his voice.

"Y/N, are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," you tell him, smiling. The conversation from this morning played in your head, and you remembered something.

"Is it time for the surprise yet?" you ask him, looking into his chocolate eyes.

"You should get dressed first," he chuckles. "I can't concentrate with that towel just barely covering you."

Blushing, you head to the guest room and pick something to wear. You previously packed a suitcase filled with clothes the other day and brought it here. It's kind of like you  _live_  here now.

After a few moments, you check yourself in the full-length mirror by the bedroom door.  _Good enough_ , you think as you turn the knob and pull, heading out into the hallway.

Light Jazz music fills your ears as you enter the living room. Your eyes meet Dan's as you see him with flowers and a box of chocolates in his hands.

"What's all this?" you ask, curiously.

"Well," he begins, "even though we've had sex, we haven't officially become boyfriend-and-girlfriend yet," he chuckles, and you giggle. "So, Y/N.. would you like to be my girlfriend?"

You don't even hesitate.

"Oh my god, Dan, of course!" You run up to him and kiss him, hugging him at the same time, although, it's more of a one-way hug because his hands are full. He kisses back and you hear,

"Awe you guys! I ship it!"

Phil.  _How long has he been standing there?_  you think, breaking the kiss and turning your head to look at Phil. You notice his phone is pointed right at you and Dan, and you hear a camera shutter sound, indicating that he took a picture.

"You know how I got that fortune yesterday?" Dan asks you, as you turn your head back to him. "Well, my  _dearest wish_  came true. I love you, Y/N." You blushed.

"I love you too, Dan."

And you two leaned in for another sweet kiss as you heard another camera shutter sound behind you.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: awwwwwwwweeeeeeeeeeeeeeee uwu so fricken cute
> 
> :P
> 
> I think that about wraps this story up! I might do one more to make it to an even-20 chapters (lol) but yeah!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> :)


	20. A Walk In The Park

**Two years later:**

Your POV:

He told you this walk is special. That it's worth it. That it's a day you'll remember forever.

You're walking on a path in a park with Dan by your side, holding hands. All of a sudden, he stops walking and looks into your eyes.

"Y/N, when I went to that restaurant for that silly little contest, I just expected to have dinner with a fan, take a few pictures, then we go our separate ways. I never expected this. You turned my life around, and I can't imagine my life without you in it."

You start to tear up.

"Dan, that's beautiful," you whisper, trying not to cry.

"I'm glad you thought so because this would be awkward."

"What would be?"

He goes down on one knee and pulls a black velvet box out of his jacket pocket.

"Y/N L/N.." He opens the box to show a sparkling diamond ring. "Will you marry me?"

Your heart is pounding in your ears and you're shaking a little, but you don't hesitate one bit.

"Yes, Dan! Of course I will marry you!"

The small crowd that gathered around you begins to clap as Dan slides the ring onto your finger. He leans in and your lips touch. A sweet, loving kiss.

"I love you, Dan."

"I love you too, Y/N Howell."


	21. The End! | A/N

ayyyyyyyy!

you finished my book!

congrats!

(didn't get you a cake.. sorry)

 

Thoughts?

Did you enjoy it?

Did you hate it?

Let me know!

 

I think this is my very first book that I published, and I started this book, like, three or four years ago when I was more of a fangirl and didn't know what I was doing. You can probably notice it in the first four chapters. 'The Cozy Cafe' and onward is from this year, which is three or four years later from writing the first four chapters. So, you could say this book took me four years to make lol

Since I'm now done this, I'm gonna publish some other stories, maybe, like, work on a bunch at a time, or just stick to one to work on.. I'm not sure..

But, nevertheless, stick around!

Thanks for reading!

:)


End file.
